


Oásis Exuberante

by SayukiAkashi



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Magic, Manipulation, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayukiAkashi/pseuds/SayukiAkashi
Summary: A solidão é capaz de quebrar até mesmo o mais forte dos homens.Ou, neste caso, a mais forte das mulheres.
Relationships: Chapur/Gina (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Oásis Exuberante

**Author's Note:**

> Eu de novo !
> 
> Esta oneshot é dedicada à minha princesa Khaliad. Espero que ela e quem quer que leia goste s2

\- Alteza? 

Fui até a porta de meus aposentos e a abri. A criada fez uma leve reverência. 

\- Me chamou? 

\- Sim, Alteza. O Príncipe Kahir solicitou que a avisasse que não poderá retornar aos seus aposentos esta noite. Ele e o Rei... 

\- Está tudo bem. Eu imaginei que eles ainda estariam ocupados com a questão das favelas. Obrigada por me avisar. 

A criada fez uma reverência e se retirou. Fechei a porta, o anel de compromisso brilhando em meu dedo. Caminhei até o trocador, retirando minhas vestes e colocando uma túnica delicada de seda, minha roupa habitual de dormir. 

Bom, habitual desde que Kahir me pediu em casamento, alguns meses atrás. 

Me olhei no espelho amplo do quarto, suspirando e erguendo as mãos até meus cabelos para desfazer o penteado que o mantinha preso, estremecendo quando uma brisa gelada passou por mim. 

Gelada? 

\- Parece que seu conto de fadas não teve um final feliz, serva.

Me virei de imediato, os olhos se arregalando e a boca se abrindo, pronta para gritar. Mas fui impedida pelos olhos frios daquele homem, que me alertavam sobre os perigos de revelar aos guardas de sua presença em meus aposentos. Fechei a boca e me mantive imóvel. 

\- Escolha sensata, uma das poucas que fez em sua vida - o sorriso dele me causava desconforto. - Não que gritar faria qualquer diferença, na sua atual situação. 

\- Pensei que tivéssemos acabado com você, Chapur. 

\- De fato, meus planos com a lâmpada foram destruídos devido à sua... Inconveniente intervenção. Mas é muita presunção de sua parte, serva, acreditar que eu seria eliminado tão facilmente.

Chapur começou a caminhar pelo quarto, gesticulando e relaxado demais para a situação. Afinal, ele, um inimigo, tinha entrado no castelo e nos aposentos da futura princesa. Ele não era do tipo que fazia as coisas inconsequentemente, então eu só podia supor que ele tinha tomado as devidas medidas para entrar e sair em segurança. E isso era ruim. 

\- Você nunca vai chegar perto da Lâmpada.

\- Oh, não. Eu sei admitir quando falho em alcançar um objetivo. Não é pela Lâmpada que estou aqui - a resposta fez meu cérebro mudar de pensamento. Se Chapur não estava aqui pela Lâmpada... - Eu vim para ver você.

\- Eu? 

Meus olhos procuraram algum objeto próximo que eu poderia usar como arma, de maneira instintiva.

\- Eu não pude deixar de notar, durante suas visitas ao povo, que você parece perdida - seus olhos escuros se voltaram para mim outra vez e eu percebi que ele estava mais próximo que antes. Dei um passo para trás, atenta.

\- Como poderia eu... 

\- Estar perdida? Minha cara, para uma serva que desafiou mercadores de escravos e que se enfrentou à mim no passado, seus olhos com certeza já não refletem sua força. A vida de princesa parece não ter lhe caído bem.

Não respondi àquilo. O que ele estava tentando fazer? 

\- Eu não sei o que quer de mim, mas já lhe adianto que não vai conseguir nada do que... 

\- Meu desejo é você, Gina. 

A temperatura do meu corpo despencou e eu pude sentir um zunido nas minhas orelhas. Eu era o desejo dele? 

\- Pare de brincadeiras, Chapur. Eu não vou permitir que chegue perto de Kahir. Muito menos da Lâmpada. 

\- Meu desejo é você, Gina - ele repetiu, se aproximando um passo, sorrindo daquele jeito perverso que me deixava ansiosa. - Mas compreendo que meus desejos não são correspondidos e, como eu disse, eu sei admitir quando falho em alcançar algum objetivo.

\- Então o que veio fazer? - meu coração batia rápido, eu precisava sair daqui, precisava de alguém pra me ajudar, Chapur me atacaria e eu não poderia derrubá-lo sozinha.

\- Vim avisá-la antes que tenha o mesmo destino da Rainha - aquela frase fez com que minha atenção se focasse completamente nele. 

\- Do que está falando? 

\- Seu noivo não voltará para o quarto esta noite, não é? - juntei as sobrancelhas ao ouvi-lo. - Há quantas noites ele não compartilha a cama com você?

\- Kahir é o Príncipe Herdeiro. Ele está ocupado, cuidando do reino junto do pai. Mas você não entenderia esse esforço. 

\- Kahir é um homem, Gina. Um homem com uma grande responsabilidade, mas, antes de qualquer coisa que ele carregue no sangue, ele é um homem. Um homem noivo de uma mulher.

\- Aonde quer chegar com isso? 

\- Você sabe do passado da Rainha, não é? - não respondi e ele continuou. - Nunca se perguntou por quê ela sempre está triste, serva?

O semblante de Xerazade preencheu minha mente. Mesmo quando dizia estar feliz, mesmo quando sorria, sua expressão nunca deixava de ser melancólica. Sua mera presença era capaz de deixar um ambiente mais sóbrio, pesado...

\- O que você vê hoje, na Rainha, é uma sombra do que ela foi um dia. 

\- As saudades de sua Terra tiraram seu brilho e todos sabem disso. 

\- A solidão tirou o brilho dela, Gina - a voz grave de Chapur foi acompanhada por um passo em minha direção. - Ela está, neste exato momento, na mesma situação que você. Deixada em segundo plano, sozinha em seus aposentos, vendo seu casamento ser substituído por responsabilidades do reino. Porque para o Rei, o reino é muito mais importante que a mulher que ele disse um dia amar.

Olhei para o chão, atordoada. Eu esperava qualquer maldade de Chapur, mas o que ele dizia fazia tanto sentido para mim que dor surgiu no meio do meu peito.

\- O Rei não a deixa sozinha de vez em quando. Às vezes, ele passa semanas, até meses sem amá-la adequadamente. Ele volta, numa noite, e tudo a relembra de quando eles se conheceram, quando o amor queimava seus corpos sem restrições... Então no dia seguinte ele se vai de novo.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta e eu ergui o rosto, decidida a defender o Rei, mas me surpreendi quão perto de mim Chapur agora estava. Quando foi que ele se aproximou tanto? Dei um passo para trás, batendo as costas na parede.

\- ... - céus, o que poderia eu responder? O que eu poderia argumentar quando ele tinha tanta razão? Seus dedos tocaram uma mecha de meu cabelo, seu olhar fixo no meu. 

\- Você não me respondeu, antes, há quantas noites Kahir não vem lhe fazer companhia. 

\- Kahir não será como o pai - respondi sem pensar, o peso no peito aumentando e minha cabeça começando a doer.

\- Está certa. Ele não será como o Rei. Ele já é como o Rei - seus dedos tocaram de maneira suave a pele de minha bochecha e eu já não sabia mais o que fazer. - Ele sequer subiu ao trono e você já está na mesma situação da Rainha. Esse é o futuro que a espera.

A expressão de Chapur não mudava, ele não tinha nenhum objetivo bom com tudo isso e eu sabia, mas os fatos que ele jogava ao ar eram pesados demais para aguentar. Quando dei por mim, minhas lágrimas molhavam seus dedos. A imagem de Xerazade sempre sozinha, sempre infeliz queimava em minha memória. 

\- Eu... 

\- Suas lágrimas são a prova de que sua vida está por um fio, serva - os dedos ásperos de Chapur erguiam meu rosto e eu não pude lhe negar minha sinceridade. 

\- Eu não quero terminar que nem a Rainha, mas Kahir... Ele me ama... 

\- E é possível amar estando abandonada em um quarto como está agora? 

O choro baixo se transformou em soluços, até que senti seus lábios em minha testa. O toque poderia parecer tenro, mas seu olhar delatava a perversidade de seus atos. 

\- Eu não... Estou abandonada... 

\- Claro que não. Eu estou aqui - olhei-o com surpresa. 

\- O que... 

\- Eu te disse, Gina, o que eu desejo é você - sua mão acariciou meu rosto, secando minhas lágrimas, enquanto eu sentia nossos corpos se aproximando. - Deixe-me lhe fazer companhia nesta noite. Deixe-me ouvir suas dores, suas frustrações e seus amargos pesares.

Ele estava se inclinando para perto de mim, eu sabia, mas não conseguia reagir. Estar nos braços dele era algo... Fantástico. O calor dele começava a me envolver, uma promessa muda de contato. Ofeguei ao sentir uma de suas coxas entre minhas pernas, me dando conta de quanto havia sentido falta daquele tipo de atenção. 

\- Chapur... 

\- As coisas que percebeu hoje não são agradáveis, por isso, deixe-me cuidar de você - sua voz estava perto da minha orelha, mandando arrepios por todo meu corpo. - Eu serei seu mago, esta noite. O que peça para mim, eu te darei.

A promessa doce foi acompanhada por um impulso de seu quadril, que me prendeu ainda mais à parede. Eu já não sabia no que pensar, o que concluir, que decisão tomar. Minha cabeça doía pelo choro, meu corpo esquentava contra as vestes dele e tudo que eu queria agora era deixar de sentir esta... Humilhação. Impotência. Abandono.

Eu nunca seria uma boa esposa para Kahir, não é? 

\- Por favor, Chapur... 

\- O que, minha serva? 

\- Prove que me deseja. 

Podia jurar que senti seu corpo tremer contra o meu momentos antes de nossas bocas se encontrarem em um beijo lascivo. As mãos de Chapur desceram por meu corpo, tocando-me sem reservas, até se enroscarem na parte de trás de minhas coxas e me erguer no ar. Enrosquei as pernas ao redor de seu quadril, minhas mãos apressadas em arrancar seu turbante, que caiu ao chão revelando seu cabelo escuro e levemente ondulado. Meus dedos se enfiaram entre as mechas pesadas, um gemido baixo saindo de minha boca quando o senti me pressionar mais contra a parede.

Ele me desejava ferozmente e não escondia isso. Como eu não tinha percebido o quão necessitada daquilo eu estava? Minhas vestes leves sendo rasgadas pelos dedos de Chapur, meu penteado se desfazendo, meu corpo em chamas suplicante por seus toques... 

Kahir era bom demais, cuidadoso demais e eu, no fundo, sabia que ele se esforçava para ser um grande líder e um bom parceiro para mim. Mas, agora, o homem que descia com beijos e mordidas por meus ombros e clavícula me fazia sentir desejada. Desejada, bela e livre.

\- Isso... 

\- O que mais deseja, minha serva? 

Sua voz agora mostrava um outro tom, mais rouco, um tanto ofegante. Ele realmente me daria tudo que eu pedisse.

\- Tire suas roupas. Rápido. 

Ele sorriu com o pedido, me tirando de perto da parede e me carregando até a cama. As almofadas pularam com a minha queda e eu me apoiei nos cotovelos para vê-lo melhor. Chapur fazia valer a pena o esforço,é claro. Ele não era do tipo musculoso, mas claramente poderia ganhar uma briga sem sequer usar magia, se quisesse. Quando ele deixou suas roupas caírem em um canto do quarto, meus olhos passearam por todo seu corpo. Ele... Céus... Ele era... 

\- Lhe agrada o que vê - aquilo não era uma pergunta. Eu sorria quando ele voltou a se aproximar. - Quão longe eu devo ir para provar-te meus desejos?

\- O mais longe que puder. Faça tudo o que quiser fazer, mas prove - "prove que eu sou mais que apenas uma mulher abandonada e infeliz".

E Chapur me provou. Em mais de um sentido. 

Quando ele subiu em cima de mim, meu olhar ficou um tanto embaçado, me fazendo piscar algumas vezes. Quando consegui olhar para ele de novo, já não estávamos nos meus aposentos: ao nosso redor, um Oásis se erguia, a luz da lua banhando as águas e as plantas ali. Pequenas partículas brilhantes flutuavam ao nosso redor, e a areia embaixo de mim era macia e suave. 

\- Este lugar... 

\- Digno de sonhos. Acredito que combina com você. 

\- Como você... - ele me calou com um beijo, seu corpo nu pressionando o meu contra a areia. Eu conseguia sentir seu calor irradiar para minha pele sua ereção roçar-se contra mim. Nossas bocas se separaram quando ele se colocou de joelhos, olhando para mim de cima. Com minhas pernas ao redor do quadril dele e os cabelos esparramados, eu estava completamente entregue ao que ele desejava de mim. Ao que eu desejava dele. 

Suas mãos passearam por meu corpo, como se estivesse memorizando minhas formas, seu olhar fixo e intenso queimando em luxúria. 

\- Me possua - sussurrei e, pela primeira vez, vi sua expressão mostrar surpresa. - Esqueça meu pedido, só me tome logo. Por favor, eu- Ah~

Suas mãos haviam me puxado pelo quadril, de maneira que pudesse começar a me penetrar. Devagar, quase com cuidado, ele ergueu meu corpo da areia até que eu estivesse sentada em suas coxas, revirando os olhos ao ser preenchida por ele. Ele passou longos segundos me acariciando e beijando, como se quisesse ter certeza de que estava bem acomodado dentro de mim. 

E uma vez que ele confirmou que poderia se mover, eu perdi o completo controle da minha voz. Meus pensamentos ficaram caóticos, perdendo o rumo e se atropelando entre si, enquanto meu corpo se movia de acordo com a vontade daquelas mãos ásperas.

Nos poucos segundos que eu abria os olhos, a beleza do Oásis me atingia, mas eu não conseguia admirá-lo o suficiente, não quando sentia Chapur tão fundo uma e outra vez.

Depois de um tempo, ele voltou a me deitar, segurando minhas pernas contra seu ombro. Oh, céus, nesta posição eu era ainda mais sensível, engasgando a cada estocada, sentindo meus quadris arderem pela força com que ele investia contra mim.

Eu estava amando aquilo, eu queria mais. Queria muito mais, queria... 

Senti o acúmulo do desejo no baixo ventre ir aumentando devagar, Chapur mantendo o ritmo estável quando percebeu que eu havia parado de gemer. Aquilo era um sinal de que o ar de que meu corpo se preparava para atingir o ápice e ele sabia disso, me guiando até que meu corpo explodisse em prazer.

Quando me dei conta, meu corpo estava mole e eu ofegante, com Chapur acariciando minhas coxas devagar. 

\- Mais... 

\- Que gulosa você é... 

\- Eu quero tudo, Chapur. Me dê o que desejo - ele sorriu baixo o luar e se colocou em cima de mim, nossos corpos quentes colados outra vez.

\- Sim, minha serva.

\-------------------------------

\- Majestade - sorri ao ouvir a criada chamar desde a porta da minha sala de banho. 

\- Estou me banhando. 

\- Desculpa incomodá-la, Majestade. O Rei Kahir pediu para avisar que não poderá vir vê-la esta noite. Algo aconteceu...

\- Nas Ilhas do Sul. Sim, eu estou à par da situação. Diga-lhe que estarei bem e que espero poder ajudá-lo pela manhã.

\- Sim, Majestade. Tenha uma agradável noite. 

Os passos se afastaram e eu voltei a olhar para baixo. Entre minhas pernas, o sorriso do causador daqueles problemas no Reino era cheio de malícia. Um sorriso que antes me assustava e agora acendia meus mais perversos desejos.

\- As coisas que faz por mim, Chapur...

\- Eu ainda não terminei de provar todos meus desejos à você. 

\- Está na presença da Rainha. Não deveria me chamar de Majestade?

Ele se ergueu até que pudesse me encarar. 

\- Não me importa seu título, Gina. Para mim, você é apenas minha serva.


End file.
